Big Brother 1
} | } | | |} } | | | |} = Cliques = 16 Houseguests will be divided into 4 different teams based on their attributes. *Red=Populars *Blue=Athletes *Yellow=Offbeats *Green=Brains = Twin Twist= *'A throwback to Big Brother 5's Project DNA, Big Brother 17 adopted part of the old twist: The Twin Twist. Dry Bones has an identical twin named Koopa Troopa. The two alternated shifts in the house, secretly switching places throughout the first 5 weeks. They survived the first sixevictions playing as Dry Bones, so both twins entered the game and played as individuals. = Pre-Jury Weekly Progress = = Week 1 = During the first night, the group of sixteen was divided into four high school cliques of four; Athletes, Populars, Brains and Off-beats. In the first Head of Household competition "The Wedgie" the houseguests were suspended by underwear attached to a rope and were required to hang on to a toilet seat. Mario won the first HOH of the summer, and decided to nominate Bowser Jr alongside Toadette, as a pawn. Rosalina won the first POV of the season, and decided to save Toadette for eviction. The Populars still decided to target one of the Brains for eviction. Following through with the plan, Mario renominated Diddy Kong as the replacement nominee. Diddy Kong was evicted by a vote of 7-6. = Week 2 = } | | |} Birdo was crowned the new HOH. After Luigi had made it clear that they were coming after her, Birdo decided to strike first by nominating Luigi, and Donkey Kong, as a pawn. Boo won the POV competition and decided to discard, respecting his teammates wishes. The vote ended in a tie, and Birdo casted her vote to evict Luigi. Luigi was evicted by a vote of 7-6. = Week 3 = } | | | { | | |- | | |} Toadette was crowned HOH for the first time this season. At the nomination ceremony, Toadette revealed that she had decided to nominate both Mario and Wario for eviction. Before the Veto competition, Toadette told her alliance that she wanted Mario out of the house. At the POV competition, Rosalina was victorious and won her second competition of the season. During the Veto ceremony, Rosalina decided to remove Wario from the block. Toadette then followed through and nominated Daisy as the replacement nominee, as a pawn. Mario was evicted from the house by a vote of 6-5. = Week 4 = } | | |- | | | |} Waluigi was crowned HOH after an endurance competition. During the previous week, Waluigi had made it clear to everyone that he wanted Bowser Jr out of the house. Waluigi decided to nominate Bowser along with Yoshi, who he hated. Waluigi controlled the entire week after he won POV and decided to keep the nominations the same. By a vote of 5 to 5, Waluigi casted the final vote to evict Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr.was evicted from the house, 6-5. = Week 5 = Round 1 } | | |- | | | |} At the HOH competition, Birdo was once again victorious. During the previous week, Wario was caught talking to Donkey Kong by Boo about getting Birdo out. At the nomination ceremony, Birdo decided to nominate Donkey Kong, as a pawn, against Wario. Birdo won her first Veto of the season, and controlled the week. Birdo was debating whether or not to use the Veto, as her and Donkey Kong had both been very close friends throughout the season. At the Veto ceremony, Birdo decided to use the Veto on Donkey Kong. Peach was then renominated as a pawn, and Wario was evicted, 5-4. Round 2 } | | | | |- | |} During the HOH competition, the house was clearly divided with each side targeting one another.Yoshi managed to slip under the radar thoughout the competition which resulted in him being crowned HOH. Yoshi decided to nominate both Dry Bones and Donkey Kong for eviction. Toad won the Veto, and took off his teammate Dry Bones. Yoshi then nominated their 3rd member, Boo. An emergency came back home, and Donkey Kong chose to walk from the competition. Because of Donkey Kong walking, Yoshi's duties as Head of Household were finished and a new Head of Household competition was held. = Week 6= = Jury Weekly Progress = } | | | |} Prior to the Head of Household competition, Houseguests were informed that the cliques were disbanded. Rosalina was crowned HOH after her boyfriend in the house, Boo, threw the competition for her. Shortly after the HOH competition,Toad had a drunken rant which resulted in him being nominated beside Waluigi. After the POV competition, Birdo became the second houseguest of the season to win two vetoes, and saved Toad. Rosalina decided to renominate Peach. Peach was evicted from the house 5-2. = Week 7 = } | | |} They survived the first six evictions playing as Dry Bones, so both twins entered the game and played as individuals. Following Peach's eviction, Daisy won Head of Household. By this point, Daisy, Waluigi, and Yoshi have lost their trust in former ally Toadette. However, they decided to work with her this week, and let the other houseguests get her out in the following weeks, since she is one of the biggest targets in the house at this point. Daisy ultimately decided to nominate Birdo and Toad, with Birdo as the week's target. At the power of veto competition, which was the anticipated OTEV competition, Birdo won the veto, now foiling Daisy's plan. At the power of veto ceremony, Daisy decided not to work with Toadette, thus naming her as the renomination. At the live eviction, Toadette was evicted by a unanimous 6 to 0 vote. = Week 8= Round 1 } | Following Toadettes eviction, the eligible houseguests competed in the HoH competition, leaving Toad winning his 1st HoH this season. Toad decided to stick with the Offbeats and nominate the inseparable duo, Daisy and Waluigi. Koopa Troopa won the Power of Veto and discarded it. Waluigi was evicted by a close vote of 3-2. Round 2 } | | { | | |} It was revealed to the Houseguests before Meg's eviction that it would be a double eviction. Birdo was crowned the new HOH of the week. With two groups of the house at Birdo's disposal (Offbeats+Koopa/Daisy,Rosalina,Yoshi), she was forced to nominate someone out of both of the two groups. Birdo decided to nominate Daisy and Boo, sending doubt within the Offbeats. Birdo also won the POV, controlling the week for the second time this summer, and choosing to discard it. Boo was then blindsided and evicted 3-2, when Toad flipped his vote. = Week 9= Category:Big Brother 1